1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV wall system, and more particularly, to a TV wall system capable of displaying images according to a positioning signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a television (TV) wall system 100 of the prior art. The TV wall system 100 comprises a video source 110 and a plurality of display devices 120. The video source 110 is coupled to each display device 120 for providing a video signal. The plurality of display devices 120 are arranged in a matrix form. Each display device 120 comprises a display control unit 122 for controlling the display device 120 to display images. The display control unit 122 is for controlling the display device 120 to display a divided image according to the video signal and relative position information of the display device 120.
In order to set each display device 120 of the TV wall system 100 to display the right divided image, a user needs to manually input the relative position information of the display device 120 into each display control unit 122 one-by-one via a setting interface of the display device 120 (such as an on screen display, OSD). However, it is easy to make mistakes when manually inputting the relative position information. When the relative position information is inputted incorrectly, the display device 120 can not display the right divided image in order to form a complete image with other divided images displayed by adjacent display devices 120. The TV wall system 100 of the prior art can not automatically detect the relative position information of the display device 120, such that setting of the TV wall system 100 is more complex and prone to error.